THIS invention relates to urine collection apparatus.
When a patient is bedridden and/or incontinent, urination may be problematic. Depending on the patient's condition, it may be difficult to urinate without assistance.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus which would assist a bedridden patient to urinate without assistance, at any time.